


Get a different supernatural name day

by Cassiecash01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Castiel Does Not Get The References, Castiel Does Not Understand Jokes, Castiel's Nickname is Cas, Castiel's Nickname is Cass, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Funny, Funny Castiel (Supernatural), Funny Dean, Funny Gabriel (Supernatural), Gen, Nicknames, Silly, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiecash01/pseuds/Cassiecash01
Summary: What if the characters and some of the cast from the show supernatural come up with a cool new game idea and get in on the fun by coming up with some funny new nicknames for themselves and writing fan fiction.





	1. Let the name game begin

**Author's Note:**

> Sence today is get a different name day, i desided to have some fun and come up with a fun new game for my favorite show supernatural, staring the characters and some of the cast from the show, and what nicknames they might want to change their names to for a day. There are some parts of mild Destiel and Sabriel moments so Have fun reading this silly storie sure to make you smile. :)

One beatiful suuny slow day everyone gets a nice day off and gets to take part in a fun new name game in fan fiction. 

Castiel doesn't understand why anyone would want to change their names. Castiel said Dean this is silly.  
Dean convinces Castiel to join in on the fun.  
Come on Cas Dean said this will be fun lighten up a little. So Cas starts to use his grace to make his big blue eyes glow with the light of blue grace and his hands now look like starlight, sunshine, and bright soul light.  
Dean said Cas what are you doing? Cas answers you told me to lighten up Dean. Dean said i didn't mean that literally Cas, now stop using your angel mojo before you run low on juice and tire yourself out.  
Dean said Cas You have to spread your winds a little and learn how to fly and fly freely once in a while.  
Castiel's big blue eyes stared at Dean and tilted his head to the side cuirsely and confused and said Dean do you want me to learn how to fly?, but i already know how to fly.  
Dean said no Cas that's not what i met it's a figure of speech, i mean try to be more open minded and try new things at least give it a try. Who knows you might even enjoy it.  
Cas then thinks about it and thinks that this sounds like a good idea and it could be fun to change names for a day. Ok Dean i will give it a try Cas said, Cas asked do you mind if i go first then? That's the spirit Cas! Go right ahead.  
Cas though for a minute what would be a good nickname for an angel of the Lord? I got it Cas said how about the name Cassie? Or Castiela? Cas said I also like the names Dmitri, Misha, Angel and Grace. well Cas those are all nice names Dean said to Castiel but you should only pick one of those names for now so it wont be too long of a list.  
Cas thought about it and desided to pick the name Kathie instead because that sounds really cute and Dean said Kathie? Uhh, I kind of like that name for you Cas the name Kathie is a cute name Cas just like you are my angel. Dean hugged Cas then Cas pulled Dean in further for a closer hug gripping him tight. Cas you are so sweet Dean whispered into cas' ear rubbing cas' back slowly. Cas moaned a happy mmmm o Dean thank you that feels so good.  
Well as for me Dean said i like the names Jensen and Deana myself but i think i will choose the name Deana. Cas smiled at Dean and said i like that name too Dean it fits you very well. Ya Dean said it's much better than being called squral lol and Cas giggled at Dean and said i love you no matter what name you have Dean and kissed him on the cheeck and giggled again and gave a wink at Dean smiling and blushing.  
Suddenly Sam and Gabriel came walking in and Dean and Cas told them about the new fan fiction game they were playing and what names they picked.  
Sam said that sounds like a good idea. Gabriel said o i can't wait to hear this. Gabriel said hello Cassie it's good to see you again brother. Gabriel said Cassie is my little nickname for my younger brother. Cas said it's good to see you too brother then Cas hugged Gabriel for a long time. Gabriel said to Castiel ok sassy that's enough with all the long and mushy hugs then Cas just blushed sheepishly.  
Sam said i think i will pick the nickname Samantha, that's when Gabriel smirked at Sam mischievously teasing Sam and said you know Sammy that Samantha is a girl's name right? Sam said umm yes i knew that i just like that name Gabriel said what ever floats your boat kiddo.  
What about you Gabriel what name would you pick? Gabriel thought about it and Said well sence everyone is choosing girl names around here I'll pick the name Gabby. Sam said awww that is so sweet Gabriel i love that name for you and Gabriel told Sam to shut up Samantha.  
Just then Jack shows up unexpectedly just like Cas pops in when he appears unexpectedly from time to time. Jack said hello what is everyone up to? Cas lets Jack know what is going on and Jack wants to join in on the game too. Jack said o wow sounds neat i want to choose a name too. Jack said the name Jackie sounds nice to me. So they all begin to write some fun fan fiction of their own using the names they picked and also saw other fans fiction on the screen by others who joined in on the fun as well. 


	2. The name game continues

As the name game continues, others also get in on the fun. There was a whole community of different users on a fanfiction site coming up with all kinds of cool nicknames for themselves.

Some user names included Jimmy Novak who is Castiel's twin brother who shares the same vessel with Castiel, and Jimmy's family, his wife Amelia and his daughter Clair Novak also deside to join in on the fun.

Jimmy was shot for the name James and Jim was short for the name Jimmy. Jimmy though about what would be a good nickname for him so called himself Jimstiel a nickname much like his own name and much like Castiel's name too.

Clair sat down on a chair and pushed her hair off to the side and thought about what nickname would sound good for her. Clair picked the name Chrystal because it sounded like a pretty name and it also began with the letter c.

Amelia then desided to give it a go wondering what nickname she wanted to be called. She liked the sound of the name Amanda and also the name America sounded nice.

Amelia decided to pick the name Amanda and noticed that someone else on the fanfiction site also picked the name Amanda. It turned out it was Amara both girls liked each other's nick name and the two Amandas become friends with eachother. There three names are sort of spelled alike.

Chuck liked the idea as well. He like the name Chunky but thought it would be funny to call himself Chuckles instead, for a more fun nickname sure to make someone laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the names may be for both boys and girls.  
> The other characters will be in the next chapter.  
> If you liked it, please feel free to leave kudos! Feel free the leave comments and suggestions :)  
>  Let me know if you like it so far.


End file.
